lost to the world
by fletchp
Summary: A Stargate Naruto crossover. Naruto ends up in the stargate galaxy what will happen to him? Will he get back? pairings NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

This I my very first story I have ever written that's hasn't been forced through my brain as homework. So please review. If you must flame tell me what you hate about this story so I may improve (constructive criticism)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Stargate or any other television shows :'( there said it and now its outa the way. Suck on that lawyers.

* * *

Many years ago -possibly in the millions- a faction of ascended beings called the Ori started to seed life into a new galaxy, a new place to control and gain power from. Another faction of ascended beings -called the ancients by many- found out of this planet and the plans to expand in this galaxy. The Ori were stopped, but not before a battle between these two factions was waged. The plan was stopped and not another planet was seeded in the galaxy, just the one lonely planet in the big, big galaxy. The planet was left to be, as it and the creatures on it had caused no harm to the ancients.

Eventually this single battle between 2 factions of ascended beings was forgotten and cast aside never to be thought of again, but in this place that the Ori started to seed, humans survived along with the many other plants and animals there. But they changed, for a great war had taken place there, just in a higher plain of existence.

So much power was used here during the clash of the ascended beings that a minute amount leaked into the lower plains of existence, into the world the battle had been waged over. The creatures here changed. They gained a minute link to this power the universe had to give. But they couldn't contain the power by it self. No, rather their bodies changed it, diluted it to become what would later be known as chakra by the human populace. This energy was used to fuel their bodies, used as a life source.

The many animals also got this power, some gained intelligence, gained wisdom how ever slight it may have been back then. They developed and grew. But the humans had not been lax in these years, they had found a way to use this energy, to twist it and change it by force of will and seals of hand and paint. The origins of ninja were born

The few animals that managed to evolve and grow ended up spreading and increasing in population. They fought each other and the humans. Great battles were waged, great enemies and allies were forged and many lives were lost. Great warriors and techniques of legend were made in these wars, many of which died with history. Only few myths and techniques survived through the ages from the times of great battle

The wars were finally stopped when the humans sealed away the evolved animals away from sight, away from mind. The only times they came back was when they were summoned by humans for help in wars between themselves.

Eventually the land was as it was, divided into nations. Many of these nations had villages of ninja, a resource and a vocal point of the wars that still waged between the villages. This is the world which out story begins.

* * *

It was before the dawn of the day. The sun wasn't quite up, leaving the village in the pre-dawn shadows of Hokage Mountain. The clouds were still sleeping beyond sight and dew was settling on the grass. The city was still sleeping except for the animal masked shadows gliding from place to place.

A light was on in only one building symbolizing the only resident awake at the early hour. The light came from a red and white building with a sign with the kanji for fire printed upon its surface. Sighs would occasionally escape the building to be heard by the shadows, along with the sound of papers being rustled and written on. This building was the hokage tower. The only person awake in the village was the hokage himself, looking over the mountains of paper placed on his desk and writing his signature over and over upon those papers.

Within this desk is where our story starts. The story starts with a simple picture, a picture of a single boy with yellow hair, blue eyes, whisker marks and an ugly orange jumpsuit. You could see the significance of this simple picture by the way it seemed so worn down, the corners seemed to have been creased and folded. What could be so significant about this picture though? Well it was the picture of the vessel of the demon Kyuubi no Kitsune, the bane of konoha. This was the boy that the leader of the village looked after since his birth, a boy, who just learned the truth of his life. One who also just recently learned one of the greatest secrets of the village as a consequence.

This boy was currently in the bed of a one person flat, uncomfortably sleeping with the thoughts of the demon going through his subconscious, and memories of being shunned, memories of tears, loneliness and abuse. All the while a fox stirred in its sleep.

When the blond-haired Naruto finally awoke he could hear snores- Great, loud snores- almost as if coming from a giant. The type of snores the shake the ground and make water ripple from the enormous sound produced.

Within his first groggy thought, the loud snores registered something in his brain. "Stu…id…al…rmmm." his first words of the day echoed slightly through the fairly dark rocky cavern he lay in. The sound of the giant could be heard, rolling over to its other side.

As he said this his hand shot upwards and curled into a fist. His fist dropped half a meter away from him making a sharp crack as it hit the hard, rocky ground. There was silence for a second. "Stup…id…clo…rrr…k." his jumbled thoughts managed to force through his mouth, the pain in his hand apparently un-noticed.

His body stirred for a second before he decided to sit up. "No bed," was what his sleep muddled brain managed to come up with. The thought was forgotten nearly as soon as it was thought of. "Hard floor." was also thrown away just as easily.

The young whisker marked boy stood up with his crusty eyes still clamped shut with sleep. A large yawn managed to escape his mouth. His feet took him two steps forward through the rocky cavern before he stopped and thought "Hmm. Cold floor." He continued on, it wasn't that un-usual.

A dark, rocky cavern wall loomed ahead of him as he walked closer and closer towards it. His feet seemed to stop just as he was about to walk into the wall. It seemed he was debating over something in his head, as he just stood there. Almost as if wondering if he should walk into the wall or not. If you were to look into his head, you would see that he was wondering what to eat, last nights Raman or glass of milk and some toast. He ended up deciding on both.

Suddenly he turned to his right and walked onward his mind still not registering the non-familiar place. His hand reached out to open a nonexistent door in front of him. Reaching no resistance his hand went back down to his side as he stumbled on. His mind was still slowly waking up as he reached where the fridge usually was.

In front of him were large metal bars as thick as his fist. Big looming bars the size-and strength- which could keep the giant behind them captive. His fingers brushed by it when he reached for his imaginary fridge. His hand froze "fridge is gone," he thought. His eyes opened -fighting off the crustiness they contained- to slowly see this disastrous scene.

A black wall with grayish blue stripes filled the scene in front of him. "Did I get new wall paper?" he stupidly asked himself looking at the bars in front of him. His hand went out and touched the 'wallpaper' only for it to touch a cold metal bar. His hand stayed there for a few moments.

A loud snore suddenly erupted, shaking the bar slightly in front of him. One thought briefly went through his head as he heard it "stupid alarm clo…" The vocalized thought suddenly stopped when he realized it wasn't his alarm clock. He suddenly turned around, but the room he expected wasn't there. Instead behind him was a hazy brown of the cavern. "No bed," and "Cold, hard floor." These thoughts suddenly flew through his brain throwing off what was left of the drowsiness. "Now that's weird. How did I get here?" with that thought he slowly turned around, taking in the views of this fairly impressive cavern.

The cavern seemed to have housed many floods if the markings on the walls were anything to go by. Pipes which seemed to contain water ran along both walls. Even more pipes ran along the ceiling, spidering across the ceiling almost like a web hoping to catch a fly. The ceiling was over 20 meters high.

A bar from the cage suddenly reflected non-existent light upon him, catching his attention. Turning around fully to face the cage he noticed the snores seemed to originate from in there. The shadow of a sleeping giant seemed to capture his eyes away from the fancy gate. The shadow had a slight reddish tinge. He looked at it for a second before he decided to turn around and explore some of the large cave.

As he took a step backwards the snoring seemed to stop, so did Naruto. A slight muttering was heard coming from the shadow. It seemed to shift before a red light seemed to turn on. It got slowly got bigger and brighter until you could tell it was an eye. A big red eye. A big red eye, that seemed to be groggy, as if just waking up. A big red groggy eye that belonged to the giant red tinted shadow, behind the massive cage.

It seemed to linger half shut as it lazily swept upon its domain. Sweeping past Naruto it continued to take in its surroundings. The eye slightly narrowed as it came once more back to Naruto, who was standing rigid and still confused.

The other eye opened as the first stayed fixed upon the boy. Twin beacons of light seemed to be considering what was in front of him before they moved. In fact the whole shadow seemed to move. The giant stood up. As it stood the light of the cavern seemed to shift and showed the Kyuubi no Kitsune in all of its glory, stretching and arching it back, like a cat… Sitting back down, the Kyuubi placed its paws comfortably underneath its chin and just looked at Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand pondered deeply about the situation he was in. When he emerged from his thoughts he stated "You are Kyuubi no Kitsune" he paused and thought for a second "Kyuubi no Kitsune is sealed in me" he stated again. He paused and thought for another second and asked "am I sealed in me too?" this random comment almost seemed to be expected to have come out of the blonde haired kid's mouth.

The Kyuubi just stared at Naruto with a blank look. Naruto, confused, stared back and pondered. "Where are we?" suddenly asked bouncing around slightly and fidgeting with his hands. He looked around the cavern again as if it would tell him where he was by just looking at it. The walls told him nothing but that he was underground somewhere. Looking back at the fox he looked waiting for an answer.

He waited. He waited and waited. He waited for what felt like an eternity - but was really just one minute- before he questioned the fox "Are you going to answer me or not?" the fox, well the fox started to smile. His teeth started to show in what-to many other people- would be considered a sinister smile that showed his teeth but Naruto held his ground, unknowing what the word sinister even meant.

"No," was the simple statement that seemed to echo from the fox. It also made Naruto's jaw drop unbelievingly. The fox just continued smiling in an almost sinister way as if it had some perverse pleasure by the lack of knowledge the boy had. Naruto sputtered incomprehensively due to the utter lack of response he could think of.

Once Naruto regained his thoughts he decided to go about it in a different way. "Why?" he said in a child like fashion, hoping that the fox would tell him why he wouldn't answer him. The fox remained silent with the smile falling away to form a maniacal smirk

Due to the lack of answers Naruto decided to find the answer in his own way. He decided to check this place out more thoroughly. He walked to the rough centre of the room to take it in properly. The walls were marked from previous flood. The dirt floor was dry and hard. The pipes seemed to be slightly tinged as if color once graced their surfaces. A dark tunnel seemed to lead away from the cavern. There were no sources of light and yet the place seemed to be lit. Almost as if the objects themselves radiated the light the light he saw.

That was when he got back to the cage. There was one little thing that he had missed earlier. The giant gates had a piece of paper stuck to the centre. On it was the kanji for seal. An idea suddenly came to him which he voiced "That's the seal?" A look of amazement crossed his mind before he looked confused once more.

"Have any idea why I'm here fox?" Naruto asked after thinking the situation through. Kyuubi seemed to think for a moment. That was before that annoying smirk showed up once more.

"Yes," the answer seemed to hold as if he was going to continue. He didn't and Naruto shot him a dark glare. This set of a sequence of events; Kyuubi laughed; the cavern shook; Naruto fell to the ground; Naruto hit his head and further laughing from the fox.

The laughing eventually stopped and Naruto rose from the ground with further mutterings and dark glares. "Can you tell me tell me oh great Kyuubi-sama" Naruto asked sarcastically due to his annoyance with the fox.

This proved to be the correct thing to say as the fox replied with a satisfied and slightly sarcastic tone "Aaah great to be treated with proper respect. Anyway if you must know then you somehow brought yourself here. This place is the way your mind interprets this seal, this cave's your body bla bla bla and some stuff you wouldn't understand. There answer all your questions?" the fox almost seemed non-caring and bored about what he was saying by the end of his speech. Very different from what you would expect from a caged demon-furious and egotistic.

Naruto seemed surprised that the fox actually answered. What was even more surprising was the attitude it had. The fox had 9 tails, red fur, was really big, had sharp teeth, but where was the killer intent it was famous for? Naruto of course didn't think about this and was only surprised that it answered his questions.

"Umm, yes that did answer them." Naruto said slowly, as if he was wondering the same thing. He paused, wondering how on earth he managed to bring himself here. He didn't really understand where he was, all he knew was that he was at the seal somehow.

"How did I bring myself here?" Naruto half questioned himself, half questioned the fox. The fox obviously wasn't going to answer if the annoying smile on his face was anything to go by, so Naruto thought. And he thought. He thought some more. He thought so hard that when he stopped he had to stop from the headache he hade made. He decided that he didn't want to know.

A thought suddenly came through the pain in his head and he decided to act upon it. "Train me!" is what he exclaimed to the fox, hoping that this big powerful being could make him stronger. The fox looked at the boy in a questioning manner before it shrugged its' shoulders.

"Why not, ill help you a little. I've got nothing better to do anyway. You'll need to get your brain working first though. Wont be able to do anything without smarts." The fox said as a mischievous smile placed itself upon its face. A look of horror plastered itself upon Naruto's 3 seconds after the foxes voice was spoken, his brain taking that long to work out the implications of the words.

Scenes of books, papers, and head-aches bounced his head once the full implications hit. A scene of him in his bed with books and pieces of paper surrounding him with no where to escape, was most prominent of these horrors.

His eyes seemed to open. For a second saw all he saw was his most terrifying vision. After the second passed, the horror seemed to melt away, leaving him sitting upright in his bed. His room was as usual with no mountains of paperbacked books and notes on them, rather there were a few clothes strung around his room.

Looking at his cupboard he saw the books he had been given in the ninja academy. They were still all in prime condition and couldn't have been read more than once or possibly just skimmed through- the second being much more likely. He groaned at the thought of having to read them.

Putting the horrific though away for later he looked at his bedside table and at the time the alarm clock showed, very early. The alarm clock had obviously seen better days as it had scratches, nicks, cracks and other numerous sign of damage- a kunai stuck in it being one. On the floor to the side of it was a small pile of the same alarm clock. They also showed the same signs of abuse, only they were much more severe. Many of the alarm clocks weren't even in one piece any more, but rather they were broken in two.

One of the drawers of the bedside table was open. In it, were a few boxes with unbroken alarm clocks. The clocks breaking wasn't a rare occurrence, no it seemed to be rather expected.

Expecting not to fall back to sleep Naruto got out of bed not paying a single thought about the broken devices right next to his feet. Rather his thoughts were on the pit in his stomach. As pre-decided earlier, he was going to have last nights' ramen, some toast and a glass of milk.

Naruto picked up some of the scattered clothes as he walked across his bedroom, putting them in the laundry basket as he passed it. Opening a door to his right he went onwards to his food, passing through his small hallway and into his main room, he flicked the lights to on and went to the corner with the food.

Picking up the bread in its plastic bag, he un-tied the piece of plastic preventing air from spoiling it too quickly and pulled out 2 pieces of toast. Putting the pieces of slightly stale-but still alright to eat-bread, he looked for the leftovers of last night. A plastic bag sitting on the table answered his question as to where the takeaway ramen from last nights feast with Iruka was.

Going over to the bag he took out the 3 plastic bowls of ramen and poured the contents of all three into a single, slightly larger than normal, bowl from a cupboard under the kitchen bench. After mixing the contents it went straight to the microwave to heat up. While waiting for his food he set the table with a plate and a glass of milk.

The toast popped up at the same time as the chime of the microwave sounded. Both were quickly herded onto the table and eventually into his stomach only to be washed down by the milk.

Now with his stomach filled Naruto thought over what had happened last night; learning about Kyuubi, Mizuki, the forbidden scroll, the awesome new jutsu. He stopped there as he thought about his new jutsu, kage bunshin. It was a jutsu that allowed him to create solid clones. The best thing about it was that he could make healthy them unlike his normal bunshin jutsu-sickly things they ended up being.

The next thought to his mind was that of the conversation he had with Kyuubi in his sleep. The thought of the fox teaching him was a positive one alright and only dampened by the thought of 'smartening up' first. As the two thoughts collided an idea came to him. The clones were him right? And also he could learn. So why didn't he make himself learn so that he could learn! This was the thought-that had no logic- was running through his mind as he made seal for his jutsu.

A small puff of smoke as a clone of Naruto suddenly appeared next to him. The both smiled in a satisfied way as they took off for the books in his bedroom. With a pile of books in their hands, they sat down at the table and read. With enthusiasm they read through the top books of the piles, thoughts of greatness pushing them passed their boredom.

* * *

In his office the leader of the village was sitting behind his desk. Of his desk currently were 12 files. Each one of these folders was labeled with names, one of which was Naruto Uzumaki. Another 8 files were labeled with names of the most prominent members of the graduating class, from the ninja academy. The three left over had the names; Kakashi Hatake; Kurenai Yuhi; Asuma Sarutobi.

Currently the Sandaime Hokage was deciding where to put the different files. For where he placed the files depended on who would be on the teams that would be formed. These teams meant how well each gennin would grow through their careers. So it was vital that each team was perfect, or at least as close as it could be.

The first ray of light peeked over the mountain behind him and shone straight onto his desk. It refracted off a glass like ball in one of the partially open drawers and straight into the eyes of hokage. To Sarutobi it was as if a sign from kami to give him inspiration.

The drawer was opened and the glass ball, along with a cloth which it rested upon, was lifted onto the desk. A rainbow of color splashed out against the rooms' walls, as it was settled on the cloth. Sarutobi looked at the refractions in the ball, his hands waving wildly around it slowly with a slight glow of blue.

A flash of yellow pierced the surface of the glass, but it was gone and could be mistaken for a trick of the eyes. Another came, this time with a mix of orange on it. The next time when the flash came, a blurry picture of a room appeared. The picture didn't flash by this time, but rather started to sharpen onto the yellow and orange scene in it.

By the time the scene was full you could see 2 identical people studying books on top of a table. This was Naruto and his clone. Sarutobi looked at the scene with a look of surprise. As the surprise flashed over his face the image wavered with it. The image fell apart leaving just a rainbow of color.

Sarutobi continued looking at the ball even as the picture was gone. A curiosity welled within him as he wondered how Naruto figured out the secret of the kage bunshin. His gaze sharpened as he picked four folders up and looked at them. Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Kurenai Yuhi were the names printed upon the 4 folders.

* * *

White eyes -belonging to a girl of around 12- fluttered open. If you looked at them you would immediately notice that they were not normal. In fact they had no irises and had lavender tint to them. These eyes were the pride of the Hyuuga clan, they were the Byakugan. The girl that belonged to these eyes was named Hinata.

Hinata looked at her ceiling for a second before releasing a heart felt sigh. She had just awakened from a dream involving her secret crush, Naruto. She had just been about to kiss him after confessing her feeling for him, when she woke up. The dreams always ended at the same place, just as the kiss was about to happen. It sometimes ended even earlier. They were always her favorite dreams, until she woke up that is.

Hinata was a timid individual for as long as she could remember. Unlike the majority of the main family, she wasn't prideful and egotistic, thinking themselves above the general populace. Rather, she was a shy, kind, nervous, withdrawn and very and very compassionate young lady. These characteristics are what shined through when forced to fight, especially shown when called to a spar.

She disliked the Hyuuga style of taijutsu, the 'gentle fist'. For you see even though it was called the 'gentle fist', it was anything but gentle. The gentle fist, being a brutal form of taijutsu, could be used to cripple the chakra system. The user just has to expel chakra into the opponents' chakra system. This disrupts the natural chakra flow maybe even rupturing parts of it. The internal organs can also be attacked in this way, the organs being closely integrated into the chakra system. This would allow a brutal death, as internal organs can't be trained and strengthened. Even the strongest could die from a single, forceful, touch. All this could possibly be done without a single sign on the outside, until they cough up blood or drop to the ground that is.

Hinata hated pain. This was fairly plain and simple. She hated inflicting pain on others; rather she preferred taking that pain away. Even simpler. The Hyuuga clan, being a prominent part of Konoha, thought fairly high of themselves. They like inflicting pain much, much more than poor Hinata. This was where the friction was between Hinata and her father was. Her father was the leader of this prominent clan, thus she was expected to be the best in the Hyuuga style. Hinata wasn't the best at the style.

Hinata was an academy student and had just recently passed the test to become gennin. Her crush had failed and in her mind so had her chances for her dreams to become true. It was at the academy where all the new gennin were gathering to be placed into teams, with people they would both learn and grow with. Hinata had hoped to be in a team with Naruto. She knew it wouldn't happen though and now even that small chance of them being in the same team was crushed.

It had been a week since she last saw Naruto. She had tried going to his favorite places just to get a glimpse of her crush, but not hide or hair had been spotted. She wouldn't have found him either, as he was not any usual spot he would normally be found at. In fact it was a place of the unknown territory for him, for he was in front of a book reading.

Today was actually the day that she would become a part of a team of gennin and one Jonin. She desperately wanted to not bring her team down; she didn't want to be their cause of failure. Currently she was at the door of the classroom where she would be assigned to her team.

As she opened the door at first she thought she was -as usual- the first one there. But she wasn't though, and boy would she be surprised when she noticed the other person there.

* * *

Well… there goes my first ever chapter I've written of fan faction. Took me a while but here it is. Now where to go from here so many gaps in my plan. Oh well ill write it as it comes. Plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto had changed a lot over that one week, not on the outside but on the inside. He was still the same stupid, orange wearing demon vessel, but one thing had changed. His sheer bloody mindedness was channeled into something product and in the proper way. He was starting to learn, improve and better himself. His first small steps to something better.

Right now he was splayed out all over his bed, tangled up in his bed sheets. The alarm clock was blaring in his ear and the sun was rising. A disgruntled groan escaped from Naruto's mouth as the alarm clock broke him from sleeps grasp, in fact it broke him from his best dream he had had in a month. The details had already left his mind by the time he had sat up. By the time he was at the door of his bedroom the dream was forgotten all together.

Today was the day that the newly made Gennin, were finally to be put into squads. Naruto was hoping he was put into a team with a "super-cool-awesome-mad-ninja-sensei." As you can see, he didn't change that much.

During his reading through the week he had found out just how lacking his education was. While he could read and write just fine, his vocabulary could easily be expanded. Vocabulary was actually a recently discovered word for him, along with "patience to some degree."

Right now his eyes were closed as he walked along a short hallway to his kitchen/living room/entertainment room/entrance room. He thought it easier to just say a multi purpose room though. Eyes still closed Naruto stumbled on to the kitchen part of the room to get his breakfast of cereal and toast. Once all of his breakfast was either on a plate or in a bowl, his eyes opened.

The table he usually ate at was now covered in books and pieces of paper which were littered everywhere. All the papers were written in a way that made it illegible to the normal reader- almost code like. Pushing all the junk to the side -some of which fell to the floor- Naruto set his breakfast up and ate with gusto. Two minutes later he was done.

Looking at the clock on the wall beside him a time was shown that left a surprised and panicked look impressed onto Naruto's face. He was late to be assigned to a team. He hoped he managed to catch his team before the meeting ended. Running out the door, Naruto grabbed a bag and his forehead protector without a second look at the clock on the wall.

Running along the streets along the way to the ninja academy, Naruto didn't take notice of the occasional glares from the few villagers up at the early hour. Naruto was concentrated on getting to where he was meant to be -as fast as he could along the fairly empty street- to even notice the usual reaction among the early risers of general populace.

The building was up ahead and within eye distance so Naruto started running with some extra gusto, to get to the building, barley speeding up but tiring himself out that much quicker. Slowing at the courtyard he noted that it was empty of the usual late runners. Thinking he was later than he realized, he picked his speed back up and sprinted along a hallway, up a flight of stairs, down another hallway, a turn to the right and finally stopping at the door on his left.

The door opened after twist of the handle and Naruto's arm went behind his head in a manner that was his usual when he was slightly nervous. Walking in the door he started talking without first looking around. "Umm… sorry I'm late but I…" his apology died in his throat as he realized that his supposed audience wasn't there. The whole class room was empty.

Now panicked thinking he was so late that he missed the whole meeting, Naruto froze on the spot with his eyes wide, his heavy breathing coming to a stop. Slowly his neck craned towards the front wall. A tick, tick, ticking sound was heard as Naruto's eyes moved to his right, to look at the clock. He was early, Very early.

His closed his eyes and shut them tightly for a second before he opened them again. He repeated this action bar closing them for slightly longer. He was still early. His posture relaxed as he collapsed to the ground backwards, his heavy breathing continued.

It was five minutes later that Naruto finally decided to stand up and find a spot in the classroom to sit. Going to the back row Naruto sat on the bench and stared at the clock. The clock being an inanimate object, just get ticking away regardless of the amount killer intent laced into the glare. Deciding to distract himself, he pulled a book of academy level theory. From there he started to read.

* * *

The classroom was silent as a timid girl with black hair -that had a touch of blue when streaked with sunlight- entered the classroom. She was usually the first in the classroom everyday and thus didn't expect anyone else to be there at this early time. She enjoyed the peace of quiet the morning brought, this as well as the lack of people to worry about. No expectations, no reason(s) to be nervous, freedom.

So used to no-one being in the classroom as early as her, she didn't even look around to see the one other person that was actually there. She walked up the stairs and into her usual spot in the classroom .It was only then that she looked around the classroom and noticed HIM. Naruto was sitting 2 spots over to her right.

Naruto lifted his eyes from his book when a distraction finally came into the room in the form of one of his female classmates. This girl was Hinata. As far as he knew she was a shy, weird girl who always seemed to be sick quite often. At the moment she wasn't like her usual self, instead she was relaxed and had a peaceful smile on her mouth. She looked rather pretty like that, was just one of the innocuous thoughts that flashed around his head. These thoughts went completely by his conscious mind, their presence staying just about completely unknown.

When she finally got to the chair that was only two spots over from him and she sat down. When she finally seemed to notice his presence -which was noticeable by her tensing and her eyes widening slightly- Naruto decided to finally talk to her. Moving over to the chair that separated them, Naruto's face lit up with his happy go lucky smile and said "Hi."

Hinata had a strange reaction to these two events. When he moved closer, her face went red. When he said 'hi', well she fainted on the spot. Naruto didn't notice her face going red from him getting closer, but even an idiot would notice when some ones eyes rolling back and falling against her desk

Naruto was lucky that one of the academy level theory books he had read in that last week, had a small amount of knowledge when it came to medicine. But just as his luck would have it, the books' information had no input that could help him with his current situation. It had nothing about what to do when a girl faints, only some DIY field medicine. With these odds stacking against him Naruto panicked.

"What do I do!!" Naruto screamed before mumbling off into complete nonsense. Naruto's hand lifted itself up as if controlled by some outside force, and slapped him in the face, hard.

"Bring yourself together will you." Naruto said to himself in a rather harsh manner. A moment later he was breathing deeply and calming down. It was not long until he got back to the situation on hand, the unconscious Hinata. Leaning his head down close to the side of Hinata's, he took a deep breath and yelled in her ear "Wake up Hinata." This completely failed to from her out of her comatose like state. It had worked on that show called 'The Wiggles' though…

Naruto slumped down into his chair due to his failure at waking Hinata. A chain of thoughts popped up that suddenly brightened him up, "It's just like she's sleeping. Hey what if she is? I mean I couldn't wake her but she might just be a heavy sleeper." Every single thought just happened to avoid the fact of how she got into her "sleeping" state.

Looking at her again he thought how uncomfortable that position is to sleep in, he after all had done it many times in the past. Thinking that it could help her, he moved her still position away from the table and into a more normal sleeping position horizontal to the bench they were both on. Taking off his jacket he folded it up and made a makeshift pillow.

With his worries mostly ceased, Naruto pulled out a different book out of his bag, this one being on medicinal theory that was slightly higher than average academy level, not by much though.

* * *

The classroom started slowly filling up when the only 30 minutes was left until the meeting. The kids came in groups, individually or in pairs most of them meeting up with friends or coming with them. By the time the bell that signaled that normal class had gone off, the class was all there, not one person being late in due to their excitement.

It was just like any morning in the schoolroom, people were chatting, rivalries were heating up, fan girls were trying to garner Sasuke's attention, some were reading up on old and new topics, some were trying to catch up on the few hours that were taken from them by coming to school, some were even involved in small fights, some involving knives, fists and ninja techniques. It seemed like a normal day, but it wasn't.

A presence could be felt in the air. It was excitement, fear, apprehension, anxiety, and anticipation. There was a presence of human emotion. Every single person in this room was now wearing a forehead protector with a symbol of a leaf. They had all taken there first steps towards being a ninja and in their own eyes, a step towards being an adult.

It was this classroom that Iruka walked into at 9 in the morning. It was finally the day that his students would be sorted into Gennin teams and leave the academy, most of them for good.

It was with mixed feeling that Iruka always had when a class of newly promoted Gennin left his class. Many of them would die before they even got promoted all the way up to Jounin, most of them not even staying a Gennin for a few more than a few days. Those that couldn't stand life as a Gennin or got weeded out would stay in a relatively safe lifestyle as a civilian- luckily. Though there were a few that would get up and try again, in his mind he was thankful not many pushed to hard to become a part of his dangerous profession.

Iruka was a good teacher and proud Chunin, so it was no surprise that he would feel proud of this new class of Gennin. This was his best class he had taught- though he said that every time. The class was regarded by many, as having high potential, many of the students coming from fairly prominent ninja clans.

A flash of blonde caught his eye, as Naruto's presence became known to him. A smile reached his face as he spotted him, only to broaden slightly when he noticed the book in hand. Looking down at the list in hand, he looked at the team he would be placed with. It was a good choice by the looks of things, he would certainly flourish there. He loved Naruto like an older brother would, so he was glad of the team arrangement for him. He could also use the companionship that usually came with being in a Gennin squad.

Getting the attention of the class with a loud forced cough, Iruka started his standard 'newly promoted Gennin speech' that he used with every class. "Beginning today all of you are real ninja…" While he was making his way through his speech, he looked over the classroom. The students were still excited over being ninja and were listening attentively to the speech/lecture, not with half a mind, as was the usual.

As Iruka got to the part of his speech about them being placed into teams, Naruto started wondering what team he would be placed into. Sakura's team would be a good one, is what Naruto thought with a slight blush. Sakura Haruno was a girl with longish pink hair, green eyes, a large forehead and a smart brain. She was the person who Naruto pined over ever since he met her many years ago.

There was one person who he didn't want to be on a team with, Sasuke Uchiha. He was a bastard who had everything given to him. He was in a similar situation as Naruto and yet was so different. They were both loners with no family to look after them.

Sasuke could easily have anything he wanted and he knew it. After all he was the last of a bloodline that rivaled the Hyuga. He was the genius ninja loved by all. Naruto on the other hand was the bane of Konoha. He had to struggle through life, knowing the bad side of Konoha better than he probably should of.

Yet Sasuke wasn't happy, he had suffered a tragic incident when he was young. Naruto knew just about nothing about what happened. All that he knew was that it had something to do with his lack of family. Naruto had suffered probably just as much, if not more, and ended up mostly happy with his life. It was funny how life worked out.

While lost in thought, Naruto had missed the rest of the speech. Currently Iruka was going though the different teams. It was at squad 7 that Naruto finally noticed Sakura's name being called out. Crossing his fingers he silently wished to be on her team. Kiba Inuzuka was the name called next. There was only one name left and Naruto had a feeling deep down that he had missed his chance. Still there was a small chance for his name to be the third to be on the team.

"Sasuke, Uchiha." It was with those two words that his fate was sealed. He wasn't on her team, though he was somewhat placated by the fact that he didn't have to be on a team with his most hated rival, Sasuke. He was still sad that he didn't get on her team and sunk into a slight depression on his desk.

Iruka continued on as if not noticing the fan-girls and Naruto depressions, or the screech coming from the one person who actually managed to get on the team she wanted to. "Next, squad 8, Hinata Hyuga" was the call he made. A shy response of 'yes sir' was barely heard coming from the said persons' mouth.

The teacher paused for a second, to allow himself a small smile, before he called the next name. "Naruto Uzumaki" was the named called. Naruto lifted his head off his arms and smiled, he wasn't on a team with Sasuke. Hinata, still sitting next to Naruto, let out a miniscule noise that sounded suspiciously like a fan girl screech, before a light blush over took her face.

Her dream had come true, though a little bit more of it could have come true. She stopped that thought before it got to highly rated and her blush deepened as stray thoughts still flitted through her head. She was going to be on a team with Naruto. She would be able to see him everyday.

"Shino, Aburame" was the call made for the last Gennin of the squad. A stoic nod and a pushing up his sunglasses up his nose was the only response that was made from the mysterious boy. The teacher continued on listing out the rest of the teams as Naruto lost track of the names and teams once more.

"…afternoon…Jounin sensei's…take a break until then" The last of these words flitted through Naruto's head. Energetically he lifted his head jerked up from its resting place in his arms. An excited, energetic look overcame his face as thoughts –and phantom tastes- of food overcame his senses.

A sudden blur of orange came into existence as Naruto ran out the door towards his favorite ramen bar, Ichiraku's. The blur continued through the building all the way to main entrance and out into the streets. Only here did a commotion start to happen.

People started to go flying left and right as the blur bowled through the obstacles within the crowds of people. Objects were dropped, broken, lost or misplaced, and yells screams and a ton of profanity was left behind.

Finally the blur saw in its sights the place it wanted to go to, 'the' ramen bar. If anything when the blur had its goal in its sight, it sped up further. Closer and closer he got until he was only mere meters away. But as his luck would have it a banana peel happened to position itself under his foot. With a quick yell, he slipped right into a pole just next to the ramen bar

Now slightly imbedded into the wooden pole next to his favorite eating place, lay a delirious Naruto. Slowly sliding down the pole, he fell to the ground, only to start spurting off complete nonsense "beetles are funny, they're all black and, woo a cloud. Hee hee hee hee hee." Was just SOME of the nonsense he spurted off.

5 minutes later and a quick shake of his head, the effects of the concussion were slightly shaken away. With his head now mostly clear he looked at the sign of the shop next to where he managed to crash into, Ichiraku's was what the sign said. With a sniff of the air he confirmed his suspicions. His goal was only meters away from his position. The stuff he had derived of himself for the last week, Ichiraku's ramen.

Pulling himself along the ground he made it into the brightly colored ramen bar and all the way up to his usual stool. Pulling himself up the stool he managed to seat himself. Looking around he felt a sense of déjà vu. A slight Giddiness washed over him as he thought of the last time he was seated in that same spot.

Pulling off his forehead protector he stared at it and thought of the last time he had Ichiraku's ramen. He had just returned with Iruka from cleaning up his piece of art on the Hokage monument, and while he was eating he asked if he could try on Iruka's forehead protector.

Now here he sat with the forehead protector in hand, and the title of Gennin placed upon him. He was one step closer to achieving his goal of being Hokage. Tying the forehead protector back on, he looked up and saw the waitress of the restaurant coming towards him. Ordering his ramen from Ayame, he waited a few minutes and ate his precious ramen with gusto

* * *

Hinata was sitting in the empty classroom with only a blush with her as company. Earlier she had come into the classroom only to bump into her crush. Not quite literally, but she had met him in a sudden onrush of emotion. She had fainted and hit her head on the desk in front of her, left a slight bump on her head.

Thinking about how she woke up left her blush to brighten slightly. When she had regained consciousness, she had first noticed that she was lying down on a bench in her classroom with a pillow under her head. Once her brain was up to higher thought her memories had come back to her about how she had ended up in that position in the first place.

She had suddenly frozen and moved her eyes towards her pillow. It had been orange with several pocket and an aroma of ramen imprinted on it. It had been Naruto's jacket. Once more moving her eyes she sought out the owner of the jacket. He was sitting next to her feet.

A sudden squeak had escaped her mouth as she had realized that Naruto must have put her into this position. He had touched her and even had been kind enough to let her use his jacket as a pillow.

That squeak had alerted Naruto that she was awake and led to him questioning if she was all right. Once she had timidly assured and reassured him that she was all right she had returned his jacket which she had been hugging to her body unconsciously in a nervous manner.

With a Quick excuse of having to go to the bathroom she managed to get away from the embarrassment of talking to him. She was regretting not staying to with him now, but that was only because she had time to think about what she should have done.

Opening her bag Hinata looked out the window to the streets of Konoha. One road had a crowd of annoyed and disgruntled people. With a slight giggle she realized that it must have been Naruto's work. He was usually in the midst of everything interesting that was happening around Konoha, be it from pranks or just being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

With her homemade bento on the desk in front of her she sedately started working on eating her lunch. A much stark contrast to how Naruto was eating his lunch at that moment.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter. I have been really busy this last month and have on had scant few minutes to be on the computer for leisure. I've been piled up with homework, assignment, tests and even a few assessment tasks. That, along with the study that comes along with it. Ive also been busy with sport as well. Been getting my fitness up and learning some new skills. Only just got on this weekend and finished this chapter aswell as I could. Hope you like it, suggestions are welcome, theyre always good for starting up my own imagination to unfold a new scene.


End file.
